Icy Fall
by closetcannons
Summary: Headcanon as Hermione struggles after the escape of Gringotts, but finds comfort in Ron. "She gasps in shock from the intense cold, sucking in frigid water into her lungs. Panic consumes her as she struggles to kick to the surface. A wave of vertigo hits her, disorienting her direction so much so that she could no longer differentiate what was up or down." RxH


**Disclaimer: Some lines were borrowed from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, which is owned by J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Her whole body shook uncontrollably. It was unclear if it was from the cold or fear. Most likely both. The freezing air bites at her cheeks like fangs of ice. Her eyes sting from the harsh wind, sending tears trickling down her face and clinging to her cheeks in a frozen stream. But Hermione didn't dare wipe them away. Not that she could even if she tried. Chancing a glance down at her hands, she notices the angry red burns that cover her skin. Yet, her fingers were as white as the dragon's spine she clung to for dear life. It was as if they were molded into the beast itself, becoming one.

Deep gashes and scars riddle the thick tough hide of the flying beast. Some wounds seemed fresh while others looked to have been there for years. Sadness and anger overwhelm her, thinking of the years of isolation, beatings, and torture it must have suffered. It was barbaric.

But it was free now. In a way, she envied this dragon. It was able to live without fear, no longer hidden in the shadows afraid of what it's captures would do to her - _it_, next. How many years did this dragon suffer so cruelly? She observes the recent scars that plague her own arms. Is this what life would look like if they were to lose this war? Torture, fear, isolation. Treated like a beast, the mudblood she is. Death almost seemed like the better option.

Mistakenly, she looks over the side of the dragon, an ominous black silhouette casts over the golden clouds they hover over. They pass a clearing, revealing rolling green hills that look like small ripples in water. Dizzyness sways her vision as she shuts her eyes tightly, pressing her forehead against the spine she clung to, taking in deep shaky breaths. In. And out.

"Alright?" Ron shouts over the monstrous wings crashing through the air.

All she could do was nod weakly, swallowing the nausea that crept up her throat.

With an exhale, she opens her eyes again. Her whole body ached from the escape they had pulled. She could hardly believe it herself. Nobody had ever been known to pull a stunt like that at Gringotts. Yet, here they were, flying on the back of a dragon.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the dragon dipped lower, causing her stomach to drop. Ron slips a stream of profanities behind her as she clings tightly to the spike protruding from the dragon's back. They descend through whispy clouds; thick white fog surrounding them. The vapor stuck to her skin and robes, dampening her hair.

"Is it my imagination, or are we losing height? Ron shouts.

Ron was right. They broke through the billowy cloud, the once small ripple of hills had become much larger. Hermione could make out the shape of trees and water could be seen between each dip, reflecting the golden tones of the setting sun.

The dragon began to circle lower and lower towards the large body of water.

Harry was shouting something about jumping into the water once they get low enough. She feels herself nod mechanically, the color draining from her face. Imagination running wild, images of them plummeting the distance to only become a snack to the dragon taunts her mind. She swallows, mouth becoming dry at the thought.

"NOW!"

No. It was still much too high. But before she could even protest, the boys were slipping off and dropping into the water. She had no choice. It was time to jump.

Taking a moment to orient herself, she slides off the beast, plummeting towards the glass surface of the lake.

Air rushes past, heart pounding in her ears along with the whistling of the wind.

The water approaches quickly as she embraces for impact, holding her breath tightly.

The day turns to night as she plummets deep into the black icy water, sinking like a brick. The impact stings her sore body, the icy water prickles her skin like a million needles.

She gasps in shock from the intense cold, sucking in frigid water into her lungs. Panic consumes her as she struggles to kick to the surface. A wave of vertigo hits her, disorienting her direction so much so that she could no longer differentiate what was up or down.

The heavy black robes weigh her down as she claws at the inky water, desperately trying to reach the surface.

The water turns darker around her vision as tiny spheres of precious air float above her. The sound of Ron's muffled panicked voice can be heard above the icy surface. Moments later, a pair of strong arms grasp her robes, bringing her up from the depths of the lake and breaking the surface.

Hermione gasps in the chilly air, spluttering and heaving up the water that had filled her lungs.

"_Fuckin_'_ hell, Hermione. _You okay?" Ron shivers through his teeth.

"I can't-" the water laps at her chin, spilling into her mouth. She spits- struggling to stay afloat as the weight of her robes and boots weigh her down like an anchor. Ron observes her struggling with the heavy disguise she had worn to appear as Bellatrix and rips the cloak off from around her neck. The relief is immediate.

"Kick off your boots too, it will be easier. They were hideous anyways." Ron attempts a smile.

He was right, it was much easier.

"Thank you." Hermione pants.

They begin swimming towards the shore, Harry could be seen ahead of them. Every few strokes Hermione glances back at the dragon that looms less and less over them. It seemed they were in the clear.

"So bloody freezing," Ron grits through his teeth.

"We'll make it." Hermione whispers breathlessly, attempting to convince herself in the process. They had a long way to go.

The sky begins to darken around them as the sun disappears over the edge of a hill. The lack of sun brings in a new wave of cold.

Ron's teeth chatter abruptly before shutting his jaws tightly in a grimace, breathing hard through his nose. The water was unbearably cold and had only gotten colder since the sun had set. The water now numbed her entire body, she could see her body moving- but could no longer feel the muscles working. It felt as if someone had cast _impedimente_, her movements delayed with each command. She wills her body to continue to swim, in fear that if she were to stop, she would surely drown.

Suddenly, her body goes rigid. An intense pain shooting up and down her spine- seizing her muscles.

_Not now. Please, not now._

It was not the first time this had happened. Her episodes were happening less and less since the torturing she had endured by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Fleur had told her it was one of the effects from withstanding the Cruciatus Curse as long as she had. Remnants and phantom pains of the curse plagued her body every now and then, causing her muscles to contract in pain.

Another wave of agony hits her as she gasps. Water spills around her chin and nose as she slows, eyes wide with fear. Without saying anything, Ron shifts towards her and grasps her waist with one hand and paddles with the other. She holds onto him, trying to shake off the pain, but it continues to seize her limbs.

"Come on, Hermione. Stay with me, we're almost there." Ron says in her ear.

"I can't..." she pants, trying and failing to kick with her feet.

"Yes you can. Breath through it, just like all the other times." He shifts so that he's swimming backward, and begins to tow her, kicking hard with his legs.

"Look at me. You've done this before. Keep looking at me."

She blinks, her vision blurry from the water and tears that drip down her face. She breathes through her nose, and exhales slowly through her mouth. She focuses on Ron. Red fiery hair plastered across his milky skin, lips blue, and a look of fierceness etched on his face. She had never loved him more.

Slowly, the pain subsides and she manages to get her legs functioning again, helping kick through the dark water. Ron never letting go of her.

After several moments, her feet begin dragging across reeds and mud. They had made it.

Ron stands, shoulders emerging from the water. He helps drag her to the grassy shore as they collapse, shivering. They cough and sputter, panting heavily as their breath plumes white in the evening air.

Ron lays a hand on hers and squeezes it assuringly. Hermione turns to him and sees his crooked smile, a breathless chuckle escapes from his mouth as his chest heaves.

"Told you we'd make it."

Hermione couldn't help but smile back. They escaped Gringotts with a horcrux in hand. Who says they couldn't find and destroy the others?

Her thoughts are interrupted by Harry muttering incantations of protective spells around them. Deciding to be helpful, she finds her small beaded bag and tosses Ron the bottle of dittany.

"For the burns"

"Ah- right. Cheers."

They take turns applying the essence of dittany to their injuries, wincing as they dabbed the potion on the more angry-looking burns. Hermione's cheeks flush as she becomes conscious of the clothing that hung off of her. With the robe gone and body no longer disguised as Bellatrix, the dress exposed more of her than she would have liked. Not to mention that there were some areas of clothing singed away completely.

Ron seemed to have taken note of this and removed his own robe, draping it around her shoulders like a blanket.

"Thanks." She wraps the cloak tightly around her, averting his eyes.

"s'no problem." Ron mutters, clearing his throat.

Harry comes over to join them. Ron tosses the bottle of Dittany to Harry as Hermione digs into her bag, pulling out dry clothing and three bottles of pumpkin juice she had snagged from Shell Cottage. Hopefully, Bill and Fleur didn't mind.

The boys began stripping the wet clothes off of their bodies to change. Hermione turns around to give them privacy, taking the opportunity to scan the clouds for the Dragon. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright Hermione, your turn." Harry said as they turn their backs. Timidly, she begins to change. The dry clothing gives her relief from the chilled air. After finishing, she turns around to see the boys sitting on the shore, looking out to the water.

She walks over to join them, sitting next to Ron as he hands her a bottle. They gaze at the beautiful sky, red and purple hues paint across the heavens; the glassy surface of the lake reflecting the view perfectly. Silently, the three friends sip their pumpkin juice, enjoying the rare moment of peace before they would have to face the storm.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked this little headcanon of mine! **

**Please leave a comment and a review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
